chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Transform Ya
I Can Transform Ya (also known as Transformer) is a song by Chris Brown and features Lil Wayne and Swizz Beatz. The song is the first song on the tracklist of his third studio album Graffiti. It was the lead single of the album. This was the first single Chris released after the fight that he had with former girlfriend Rihanna, which resulted in his guilty plea to an assault charge. The song pays a homage to the Japanese franchise Transformers both lyrically and production-wise. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFC1sUf4-Pc Lyrics 1: Lil Wayne Go hey lil mama, I can transform ya No, I can't dance but I could dance on ya Swizz on the beat, Chris move ya feet And baby I can transform your "him" to a "me" I can change you life, make it so new Make you never want to go back to the old you Ciroc and lime, give it little time And she gon' transform like Optimus Prime 2: Chris Brown Need a ride I can Range you up, money I can change you up You can ride your own, no longer be the passenger Swag low, I build you up, knees weak, I stand you up Red lips, red dress, like 'em like a fire truck Chris Brown What you need, you can have that My black card, they don't decline that See potential in ya, let me mold that I can transform ya, I can transform ya Swizz Beatz & Chris Brown I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything ya want, I can get it for ya You're my baby girl so you know I did it for ya I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya Shoes you got it, bags you got it Cars you got it, money still got it I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything you want I can, I can get it for ya 3: Chris Brown See it in the video, you can have it really though Iced out everything, frigid like a eskimo Wanna fly, we can go anywhere you wanna go Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louie V in Tokyo Something like Pinocchio, if you lie then I'mma grow Wanna see me do it big, I can show you how it goes Take you from an amateur to being professional I can have you swag surfin' Chris Brown What you need, you can have that My black card, they don't decline that See potential in ya, let me mold that I can transform ya, I can transform ya Swizz Beatz & Chris Brown I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything ya want, I can get it for ya You're my baby girl so you know I did it for ya I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya Shoes you got it, bags you got it Cars you got it, money still got it I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything you want I can, I can get it for ya 4: Lil Wayne Okay, I can transform ya like a transformer I can turn you from a human to a Carter Take you off the bench, turn ya to a starter Then I take you home and put you on a charger Then my car transforms to a charter And we can fly to wherever you ever thought of Haha, I take you to where it's warmer Then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm up Haha, but I'm just gettin' warmed up So tell your man he better get his Voltron up I transform her to a Ducati Then I transform me to a Bugatti Cause her form puts me in a trance I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants Swizz on the beat, Chris move ya feet And Weezy transform a good girl to a freak Swizz Beatz & Chris Brown I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything ya want, I can get it for ya You're my baby girl so you know I did it for ya I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya Shoes you got it, bags you got it Cars you got it, money still got it I can transform ya, I can transform ya Anything you want I can, I can get it for ya Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Graffiti Songs